flooded heart
by Amethyst Wolf 1999
Summary: Gajeel and pantherlily find levy injured in a clearing, she had tried to commit suicide. she's been depressed for a while and no one has realised until now. will Gajeel and pantherlily be able to help her? will she even wake up? (sorry not very good at writing a summery, my first fanfiction, please give me feedback). WARNING:self harm and suicide attempt. Read at your own risk. .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I own nothing, unfortunately, I wish I did but I do not.**_

 _ **Hey this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think, but please don't be too harsh.**_

 _ **Levy.**_

It's cold. Everything hurts, and aches. I wanted to stop the pain and just created more, but I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore and it will end soon. I will no longer exist, but that's okay. It's what I want. I won't get on others nerves, or in the way. I will no longer be weak and have to count on others to protected me or rescue me. I don't understand how the others can even look at me. I'm short and slow. I'm weak and I'm far from pretty.

Fairy tail. The strongest guild in fiore. That may be but they would be stronger still without the likes of me weighing them down. That's why I decided to end it, now, once and for all. These cuts and scars on my arms and body have haunted me for months. I'm useless and fragile and weak and worthless. I've worn long sleeves for too long now and I'm tired of this pain, this hurt that I have no control over. Suppose that's why I started cutting, so that I had a pain I could control.

Levy was in a clearing in a forest. She was lead on the floor with a razor at her feet. She had deep gashes that covered her body. It was raining and blood was seeping out of her wounds and mixed with the wet earth. She had a deep cut on the left side of her neck below her ear, which was about ten centimetres in length. She also had one on each arm that ran diagonal from her wrist to her elbow. She had two on each of her hips which made an X on either side, and she had one on each of her thighs that ran from the outside of her thigh to the inside of her knees.

Her eyes sight started to dim and loose focuses. She couldn't move she was too weak. Her clothes were soaked through and covered in earth and blood. Her now numb body was starting to shut down, and if she could of she would have made a sad smile. Her vision went blurry and suddenly a person's shadow loomed over her but she couldn't make out who it was.

Really could she have no peace in which to finally rest.

She heard them say something but her ears weren't working so she couldn't understand it. Then she felt herself being lifted and a painful moan escaped her mouth before she faded completely into the blackness.

 _ **Gajeel**_

"God damn rain!" he ran a hand over his eyes to wipe the rain from them. The job had took longer than expected too complete and now he and pantherlily where taking the short cut back to the guild through the forest, only problem was it is raining and it had flooded most of the paths. Lily was hiding beneath gajeels coat as he stumbled about the trees.

He stumbled into a clearing ad stopped dead. Someone was in the middle of the clearing on the floor. It was a female, blue hair covered her face and her pale skin was matted in fresh blood, mud and water. Gajeel recognised her straight away and it made his blood run cold. She wasn't moving. "LILY! GO SEE WHERE WE ARE! NOW!" his voice wavered dangerously.

The confused cat emerged from his coat. Upon seeing the girl raced up to see where they were. Gajeel ran to her and sank, slowly, landed on his knees by her side. "Le-levy?!" he reached out a shaky hand and hesitated before gently moved hair out of her face. "Jesus Christ levy what the fuck happened!" his voice shook worriedly. He quickly ripped his shirt into strips and used them as bandages to stop the bleeding. After a while he manage to stop it almost completely but she was incredibly pale from loss of blood.

He noticed something at her feet and reached forward to pick it up. As soon as he realise what it was his hand visibly shook. He knew it was her, he could smell her sent on it. He realise what had happened here now, but he couldn't believe it. Not her. Not his bookworm. His eyes clenched shut and he tilted his head to the side letting the rain wash over it. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook.

"Shrimp. Shrimp! Common please wake up. Come on levy PLEASE!" relief washed over him as he saw her slowly open her eyes which was then immediately replaced but dread as he saw how unfocused her eyes were and how they had glazed over. Her eyes started to shut again. "No. no. no! NO! Levy please stay with me. PLEASE LEVY" he quickly pulled her closed to him and lifted her. A painful moan escaped from her mouth when he lifted her. The sound pulled at his heart, and forced him to breathe deeply before managing to continue.

Lily landed on his shoulder. "We're 10 miles from the nearest hospital Gajeel. I can get us there in 15 minutes."

"Well she aint gunna last 15 fucking minutes!"

Pantherlily looked shocked and slightly taken back. Well our house is 2 miles from here but I thought you would have wanted her to have professional help for her."

"Professional help won't be any help if she's dead lily! Take us home now!" he said angrily and then the whispered very quietly "Please lily. Please."

Upon hearing that last bit quickly transformed in to his larger form and flew off with both of them to his and Gajeels house. Lily felt sympathetic for the dragon slayer who he knew was trying to hide his emotions. He also knew that he wasn't actually supposed to of hear him pleading with him to take him home so he pretended to not have heard it and took the home as quickly as he could.

Lily soon landed on the steps in front of the door and released Gajeel from his grasp. Gajeel with levy in his arms kicked the door open and rushed to the kitchen where he deposited the contented of the table onto the floor in one arm sweep then gently place levy onto the table. Lily quickly got a first aid kit and put it by Gajeel on the table. He then got a bowl of warm water at put it next to the first aid kit. Gajeel quickly washed, stitched and dressed each wound individually, but as gently as he could so he wouldn't have to hear that painful moan of hers again. He didn't want to hear it EVER again. When he was dressing her wounded arms he saw other cuts and scars that confirmed what he had feared. She had indeed been hurting herself, lily had seen it also, and it had broken their hearts slightly to not of realise that their friend was so badly broken, and they got angry with themselves for not noticing that she was hurting in the first place.

Levy was still wet and cover in earth and blood but there was nothing they could do at the moment with her so badly injured. So Gajeel just took her and placed her into his bed as carefully as he could before pulling the covers over her. Smiling sadly, he looked at the girl before him, pale, covered in scars and hurting. He didn't know what he was going to do but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on her. She was so kind and clever. So forgiving and always tries to help others. She was one of the first people to forgive him when he joined fairy tail even though he had hurt her and her comrade badly. She had always tried to make him feel like he belonged and she stood up for him. She was so unlike anyone that he had ever met. She was unique and was amazing. She didn't act scared around him when he had join and almost forgiven his straight after the Laxus incident when he had taken the bolt for levy. He had never even known her to get annoyed very much with people other than him on Tenrou Island.

He left the room silently and walked back to the kitchen to talk to pantherlily how was replacing the items Gajeel threw on the floor back on the table. He sat down at the table with a heavy thump and rested his head on the table. He let out a grown.

"Ahhhh. What do we do lily?"

Mabey we should go tell the guild?" lily suggested.

"No we don't know what her reasons, it could just make her worse. We should wait till she wakes up." 'Till she wakes up' it hung in the air. Neither of them voiced their thoughts 'IF she wakes'. Gajeel lifted his head and looked at lily. "I'll take the couch." He stated simply before rising and heading in the direction of the couch. He collapsed on the couch exorcized and feel asleep with worried thoughts for a certain bluenette.

 _ **Hey guys this was my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of it. In not very good at spelling so if I have made any mistakes please tell me. Helpful criticism is wanted to tell me what you guys think I need to improve on or any ideas you have. Tell me if you want me to write another chapter, I would like to but want to know what people think first. I made Gajeel kind of soft, this wasn't my intention ill try make him more like Gajeel next time. Promise. ^.^**_

 _ **GaLe4ever. xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately T.T**_

 _ **Here's the second chapter. I think I might update once a week. Tell me what you think. ^.^**_

 _ **Gajeel**_

Gajeel stretched. Three nights of sleeping on the couch had left him stiff and slightly sore. He stood up and cracked his neck. Walking into the kitchen he found pantherlily already up and fishing a kiwi out of the fridge. After grabbing the kiwi he turned around and looked at his companion. Lily looked quite adorable in his small form with a kiwi in his paws and floating two foot of the ground, beautiful white wings spread behind him.

Gajeel walked right past him and lily turned to watch his movements as he grabbed metal from the cupboard and started to nor on it.

"Gajeel." Lily tried to get his friends attention. "Gajeel I think we should take her to a hospital. It's been three days and she hasn't woken yet. We need to do something, this isn't helping her".

Gajeel paused his assault on the piece of iron and looked at lily with unblinking eyes.

"No…"

"Gajeel I-"

"NO!" Gajeel cut him short. "I said no lily. What will they do when they see her arms and her scars? They will realise that she did that to herself. Can you imagine the grief they will give her trying to get information from her on why she did it? They might refer her to a shrink! It might make her worse or they might send her to an institute for a while!" Gajeels voice had steadily rose till he was almost shouting.

"GAJEEL! CALM DOWN! Now that's not necessarily true."

He managed to calm Gajeel down slightly, and Gajeel took a breather before continuing.

"Lily. We don't know her reasons, like I said before, it might make her worse. We don't know what state she will be in when she wakes. It's obvious she had gotten better over the last three days. It's also evident that she has been self-harming for a while and has told no one. What if someone at the hospital told people at the guild? I think it will be a shock for her to find out that she is alive and we know let alone the guild. I think that it is better she stays here lily, at least for now."

Lily held up his paws in defeat.

"Okay Gajeel. I understand your reasoning." He sighed and looked towards the door that separated them from levy. "Well she's going to need food when she wake up and she can't live on metal and kiwis. We also haven't been to the guild in a while so I think I'll make a trip to town to get a few things and see what's happening at the guild. We need to tell them we completed the job anyway. You should stay here and look after levy."

Gajeel let out an unintelligible grunt and stated "I was planning on staying here anyway cat." He abruptly got up and walked out of the room not even glancing at lily.

Lily sighed and shoved the kiwi in his mouth whole before moving to his room to pack. He left the house ten minutes later and started to head for town.

Gajeel heard lily leave and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He had expected him to have argued with him and told him to take levy to the hospital, but he had backed down with almost no resistance at all. Gajeel sat down in a chair by the bed levy lay in. Her dress was torn and of no longer use, so they had changed her into one of Gajeels tops. It was too big for her and had made the small girl look even smaller. It was dark in colour which made Levy's pale skin stand out. Her breathing was better than it had been. No longer did it seem forced or court in her mouth like she was going to stop any minute. No. Now it was evenly spaced and hardly made a sound at all, which was a definite sign of improvement to Gajeel.

He leaned forward and reached to move a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. In fact he was concentrating so much to get it in the right place that he didn't notice her eyes flutter slightly.

He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Then his hand slid over his face and he pinched the top of his nose in frustration.

"What am I going to do with you shrimp? I wish you had said something. I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me. I just wish you had come to me and talk to me."

He sighed again and slid further down in his chair no longer frustrated. He could stay angry or frustrated with levy. Especially when she was in this stated.

"Ga-Gajeel?"

He visibly jumped. His eyes had been shut and he hadn't heard her move or wake.

"Jesus Christ short stuff! What the hell are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" He calmed down again. Then it suddenly hit him! "Wait! Levy! You're awake!"

Levy looked confused for a bit then said. "Ummm. I believe so." Then an image of the dragon slayer jumping at her voice flashed through her mind. And. She giggled. Gajeel gave her a surprised then amused look which made the small girl giggle even more till she was full on laughing and had to clutch her sides.

Gajeel just sat there with an amused look on his face, watching her. Then went serious and leaned forward on his chair. "Now then levy. Now you're awake how bout you tell me what happened." He raised his one eye brow in a questioning look.

Levy gulped.

 _ **Hey guys tell me what you think. Thank you so much for the comments you guys gave me. By request here's the second chapter. If I made any mistakes again plz tell me. Plz review, you all give me good inspiration and I look forward to the comments. ^.^ another chapter anyone?**_

 _ **GaLe4ever. xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing. T.T nothing belongs to me other than the plot. (which isn't very exciting)**

 **Warning** **: please don't read if you don't like self-harming or suicide attempts.**

 _ **Levy**_

She felt something brush against her forehead. It was gentle and calming. Her eyes fluttered slowly open and had to blink a few times before she was able to see anything properly again. She was confused. Staring at the ceiling she thought…

 _This isn't fairy hills? They have a white wash ceiling not a wooden one? The smell is different to. My room smells of books and ink not wood, metal and… is that… kiwi? Where am I?_

She realise then that someone was talking but she hadn't been paying attention. She slowly sat up as her body didn't seem to be responding very well. She looked around the room for the person who had been speaking thinking that they might be able to tell her where she was, but that wasn't needed once she saw him slouched in a chair. Now she knew exactly where she was and was extremely confused.

 _How the hell did I get here?!_

"Ga-Gajeel?"

You could see the dragon slayer jump suddenly to the sound of her voice and the expression on his face was priceless.

"Jesus Christ short stuff! What the hell are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" His eyes had been shut but were now wide open in shock. It was obvious that he hadn't heard her wake or move, which was odd with his dragon slayer hearing so he must have been thinking very intensely about something. He calmed slightly. Then it suddenly hit him! "Wait! Levy! You're awake!"

Levy looked confused for a bit. "Ummm. I believe so." The image of the very muscular and masculine dragon slayer jumping at her voice flashed through her mind. And. She giggled. Gajeel gave her a surprised look which then turned to amusement, a look which made the small girl giggle even more till she was full on laughing and had to clutch her sides.

Her sides ached from laughing so hard and she couldn't remember the last time she smiled anything but a fake smile let alone a real laugh.

Gajeel just sat there with an amused look on his face, watching her as a single tear rolled down her face. Then went serious and leaned forward on his chair. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Now then levy. Now you're awake how 'bout you tell me what happened." He raised his one eye brow in a questioning look.

Levy gulped. It all came back at once. _The trees, the clearing, the rain, the razor._ In one big flood the memories came back. _Blood. So much blood._ Levy went really pale almost completely white. Gajeel thought she was going to faint.

"Levy?" she didn't respond. "Hey? Levy? You okay?" he reached forward and placed a hand on her head, entangling his hand in her hair. She still didn't respond. He retracted his hand from her hair. She was staring at the floor unmoving. He got up from his chair and knelt in front of her. Cupping her face in both hands, he tried again. "Hey Levy! Shit! C'mon!" he gently shook her head so he wouldn't hurt her. She seemed to break out of the trance she seemed to be in.

She looked at her arms. They were neatly bandaged but still dirty where there wasn't a bandage covering them. It was the same for the rest of her body. Then she noticed the bed she was in and the clothes she was wearing.

"Levy? Look at me."

She met his eyes with a confused look. "Gajeel. Why am I in your bed wearing your clothes?"

He looked away from her slightly embarrassed and one hand scratched the back of his neck. He had never been very good at explaining things let alone an awkward situation like this.

"Gajeel..?"

"Well… ummm"

"We had to change your dress levy. Well what was left of it."

Gajeel spun round and was now standing. "Pantherlily? When did you get back?"

"A couple of minutes ago." He said. He was lent up against the door frame with his arms crossed. He unfolded his arms and flew up onto the bed and sat in front of the confused girl. "Look levy. We had to change your clothes as your dress was torn, soaking wet and dirty. We couldn't leave you wearing it as you might of court something which might have made you ill and in a worse condition than you're already in. The only thing you could wear was something of Gajeels as we didn't have any of your clothes or anything else you could have worn. As to why you are in Gajeels bed." He looked at Gajeel then back to levy. "Well we couldn't have put you on the couch now could we?"

Levy nodded her head understandingly. Then looked at Gajeel. "So? If I was in your bed. Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

It was levy's turn to look embarrassed this time. "I'm sorry Gajeel." She said, not looking at him. Her cheeks were turning slightly red.

"What for squirt? It was my decision. Plus you didn't really have a say in it at the time," he grinned at her. "You haven't eating in a while levy, I'll go get you something to eat."

She paled at this, pantherlily noted this, but Gajeel was already out of the room. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. Lily placed a small paw on her leg. She jumped, completely forgetting he had been there.

"Hey you don't have to eat much levy. But you really need to eat something." He said with an encouraging smile. Levy nodded slowly. "Hey while I was in town I took the liberty to get you some clothes from your room at fairy hills." He flew off and came back to her with a bag. He placed it on the bed next to her and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks lily."

"No problem. There is a bath room through there," he pointed to a side door "I'm sure you want to go get cleaned up." She nodded and he jumped down off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

Levy moved her stiff legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand but her legs were weak and was not used to the sudden weight after a few day of bed rest. Her legs gave way but just before she hit the ground pantherlily had somehow managed to transform into his bigger self and catch her. Gently he lifted her back to her feet and helped her to walk around a bit so her legs would get used to it again before reluctantly letting her go slowly.

Levy wobbled a bit before righting herself and looked at lily thankfully and made her way over to the bath room. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it, she let out a breath that she had been holding. Dropping her bag on the floor she covered her face with her hands.

 _How embarrassing! Not only do they know about my self-harming, they saved me from my suicide attempt and looked after me. But I can't even walk on my own now!_

She lowered her hands. _At least it was lily. That's a bit less embarrassing, if it had been Gajeel that had court me I don't know what I would have done. It would have probably been awkward for a while._

She suddenly had an image of Gajeel catching her instead of lily and her faces went once again red. She shook her head to remove the image, annoyed with herself she was just thankful that it hadn't been Gajeel. Picking up her bag she carried on trying to clean herself up.

 **There we are another chapter completed. I'm sorry it's not a very good chapter it's a bit longer than the others but not very exciting. Tell me if I got anything incorrect. I've been quite ill recently so I'm going to try and update once a week, probably on Sundays. Please review. I look forward to the reviews and a BIG thanks to:**

 **Rainbowpoptartcat**

 **Mun kuro tenshi**

 **IxiaLiliana**

 **Watergoddess10**

 **And a few others who I would like to thank but don't know their names as they were guests, but thank you for the reviews on my previous chapters, I really look forward to hearing from you guys again. Tell me what you think of this chapter. ^.^**

 **GaLe4ever. Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. Nor do I own anything else. T.T**

 **Guys I'm really sorry. Plz don't hate me for not updating in a while. I had exams going on and I am really ill at the moment so I haven't been able to do any writing sadly. But it's okay because I'm back to it now and hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pantherlily**

Walking back into the kitchen he saw Gajeel rooting through the bags he had brought back from town and put on the table. Gajeel had a look of distaste on his face as he studied the contented of the bag.

"What is this? Soup? Ginger, Honey, Ginseng? Cheese, butter, milk? Orange juice? Did you get anything that was of any use pantherlily?" he looked up at him.

Lily smirked. "I did get things of use Gajeel, but whether or not that they are of use to you is another matter entirely. I got the items with levy in mind and only levy, Gajeel. It's not all food. Its fresh bandages and medicine along with other things, I notice she was running a slight temperature earlier. I also got a few other things for her as well but it doesn't really concern you now does it?"

Gajeel just huffed and turned away from the bags annoyed. "Yer sure, whatever cat. So what happened then? Did you go to the guild?"

"Yes I did indeed go to the guild," He sighed, "they didn't realise that she was missing."

 _Flashback_

He walked through the door of the guild and straight towards the bar to talk to Mira. He flew up and sat on the bar ordering a kiwi smoothie.

"Oh hey pantherlily, you're back late. We were expecting you back a couple of days ago and were starting to get worried." Mira said with her signature smile.

"Sorry Mira, it wasn't my intention to worry you. We just had a few problems and unexpected delays. But luckily Gajeel didn't happen to destroy half of the town this time so we managed to get most of the reward money, which should keep us going for a while."

"Oh really? That's too bad to hear. What unexpected delays?" she smiled again.

An image of levy flashed through his mind. He didn't really want to tell anyone about levy and her condition, not without her consent. Before he could answer the guilds doors once again opened and team Natsu came wandering in. Mira excused herself and went over to great them.

Happy strolled over to lily and sat down. There was allot of people in the guild today lily noted. Happy turned and spoke to lily. "Why are you here by yourself lily? Where's Gajeel?"

"Gajeels back at the cabin looking after L-" he cut himself short realising he had almost made a massive mistake.

Happy was confused. "Looking after who?"

"Oh it was nothing, he is just looking after a sick friend and couldn't make it." He smiled reassuringly at Happy.

"Oh okay." Happy didn't look too convinced.

Lily went back to his drink and had finished it when he heard Lucy say "Where is levy-Chan, Mira?"

"Levy? I do not know Lucy. She is probably with Jet and Droy. They got a personal request for someone, like Natsu and Gray did after the grand magic games, you remember to that frozen village? I believe levy has probably gone with them."

"Oh. It's just I finished another chapter of my book and was looking forward to sharing it with her. When are they due back Mira?"

"Well they left at the beginning of last week and so I assume that that they will be back at the end of this week. Their job looked like it would take them roughly two weeks. So yes, I think six or seven days."

"Thank you Mira." Lucy grinned and skipped away.

This was not good. Nobody even realised that levy was even missing. He sighed sadly. Said his goodbyes and left the guild.

 _End of flash back_

 _Levy_

She leaned her head back and let the water run over her face, along her neck and down over her body. She had removed the bandages that covered her self-abused wounds, each was neatly stitched and the skin was slightly red. They stung and felt like they were burning as the water travelled over then. Levy welcomed the feeling. She felt glad to get all of the mud and grime off, to be clean and to wash her hair.

She turned the shower off and rapped a towel around herself before stepping out. Her blue hair was wet and left little beads of water trailing down her back and dripped onto the floor. She shivered.

 _Is it me or is it cold in here?_

She scrounged through the bag pantherlily had given her and found fresh clothes and bandages. She rewrapped each of her wounds then looked through the clothes. She selected her usual orange dress with a white bow at the front and the detached orange sleeves, along with her red sandals. She also put on a clean head band.

The dress and sleeves covered all the wounds except the one on her neck so she slipped a scarf around it so that there were no visible scars or wounds. A shiver ran through her again.

 _Why is it so cold?_

She put everything back in the bag and reached for the door handle. She missed and almost fell over. Blinking to clear her vision she tried again and managed to grab the door handle. Her breathing was slightly heavier than usual, almost as if she had been running.

 _What is wrong with me? Does it really take this much to hold onto a door._

She tried to compose her breathing and opened the door, walked over to the bed and deposited the bag on it. She started to walk to the door and tripped and almost slammed her head into the wall but managed to catch herself jarring her arms in the process. Pain shot up them and straight through the two wounds. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out.

 _I think I just popped a couple of stitches._

But she didn't bother to check and carried on walking towards the door. She walked through the door and found out that it was connected to the kitchen. She resisted the urge to hold her still stinging arms as she looked about the room. There was a large fridge in the corner along with a freezer, dish washer and washer machine. The walls were white and a black counter was on the opposite side with a sink. A cooker that looked like it hadn't been used in a while stood next to the counter. There was also a microwave and a few cupboards. Levy saw a door to her left and another to her right. She walked towards the one on the left and found out it was another bedroom. Knowing that it was pantherlily's and didn't want to invade privacy.

The door on the right lead to a sitting room where she found lily on one end of a sofa and Gajeel on the other end. A fire was alight in front of the sofa and an arm chair was to the right of it. Levy walked in and sat down on the arm chair, pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. Her eye lids were slightly heavy and the heat of the fire was making her drowsy. Not too long after she fell asleep.

 _Gajeel_

He watched her walk through the door dressed in orange. She had looked at them, then had gone to sit down in the arm chair by the fire. She hadn't really noticed them after that. Gajeel noticed her breathing had slowed to an even pace and had deepened. Realising she was asleep, he left her be.

"Ha ha ha. Good luck getting her to eat anything now." Pantherlily chuckled.

Gajeel just rolled his eye in response, got up and left the room. He eyes flickered towards levy just before he walked through the door.

 _Time laps: two hours later_

Gajeel walked back into the room just as he hear lily shut his bedroom door. He had said a quick goodnight to Gajeel before he had left, and told him that he had to wake levy up. That a night in a chair was no good for her. Gajeel had just rolled his eyes at this.

He now stood in the doorway looking at levy's sleeping form.

 _Great another night of the couch._ He sighed. "common shrimp. Wake up. Ya cant live there, or you'll be stiff in the morning, trust me I know." He stated simply as he watched her wake. She blinked a couple of time before her eyes focused on him. God did he love her eyes, and the way her hair framed her face. She seemed to realise what he said.

"Whaaa? What time is it?" she said groggily.

"It's almost half eleven shrimp. Way past the time you should be in bed considering you only woke up today."

She stood up and stretched. Gajeel heard her back click and his eye twitched slightly at the sound. She started to walk towards him but her legs gave again. Gajeel jerked forward without thinking and court her. Levy couldn't stand on her own so she was leaning fully on Gajeel's chest for support. Gajeel stood there slightly awkwardly but it was quickly forgotten when he realised how hot levy was and that she was completely limp, not even trying to hold her own weight. He gently sunk to the floor easing her down. He was now kneeling on the wooden floor boards with her head resting in his lap.

"Levy?"

"Yer?"

Her word was slightly slurred, and her eyes were dilated and half shut. He carefully placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning up, and badly.

"Shit."

"Gajeel?"

"Don't worry about it shrimp." He gently picked her up bridal stile. Her head lent against his should and a piece of hair fell across her face.

He walked into the kitchen and surrporting her weight in one arm he used his other to grab a cloth and run it under some cold water. He then removed the hair that covered her face and place the cloth on her forehead. He then walked into his room and dropped the bag that Levy had put on the bed onto the floor and place levy carefully in the bed. He covered her with the duvet and place two extra blankets on the bed. After checking to make sure the cool cloth was in the right place he then turned to leave when she feebly caught his hand. He looked at her noting her unfocused eyes.

"Please don't leave me Gajeel." She whispered.

Gajeel stood shocked, not knowing how to respond. Her hand dropped and Gajeel realised that she had fallen unconscious with how tired she was. He smirked to himself slightly before climbing in the bed and pulling the covers over them. Levy shivered violently and Gajeel frowned in thought before gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then carefully pulled levy towards him so that she didn't wake, levy moaned in protest to being moved but Gajeel just quickly slipped his shirt over her. It was too big on her so it easily went over her dress. Then Gajeel lay levy back down onto his bed. It was times like this he was glad that he had a double bed. His arm was still under levy's back but just as he went to remove it she turned over to face him which closed the small gap that had been separating them. She still had her eyes closed and her breathing was still even, the

 _So much for having a double bed._ He smirked.

Levy's face was resting on his arm and her right hand was near her face, her left hand however had somehow ended up pressed against his hip. Levy moved closer towards Gajeel so that her head and right hand were against his bare chest. He sucked in a breath as levy twitched, and then trailed up over his well-toned muscles and chest where it came to rest. Gajeel let out the breath he had been holding, he could still feel the path which her hand had taken across his body and it sent shivers down his spin. She had no idea what she did to him. He smirked and slipped his arm over levy pulling her into a tight embrace. He felt her subconsciously smile and his signature smirk crossed his face once again.

"Good night shrimp." He whispered.

 **They you go guys. I made it longer so hopefully you guys forgive me for not updating in almost THREE WEEKS. I am truly sorry. I just want to say thank you for your reviews and following my story. I hope you like it. I'm just going to update when I can so there is no specific day, that is of course if you guys still want me to right more chapters. I'm open to ideas if you guys want something in here. Please review for me, tell me what you think. Review if you want another chapter. ^.^**

 **GaLe4forever. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail. T.T**_

 _ **Sorry that you guys have had to wait so long for me to update recently. I never realised when I started this story how hard it would be to keep updating and coming up with ideas for it. Anyway, finally here's the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long. Enjoy. ^.^**_

Pantherlily 

He stretched his limbs and then proceeded to rub his eyes. A yawn escaped his mouth and he politely covered his mouth with a paw. Blinking to focus his eyes, he jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a soft 'thump', padded quietly over do the door and walked out into the kitchen. Lily pulled two cups out of the cupboard, one for him and one for Gajeel as Gajeel was normally up early. He made tea for himself and a strong coffee for Gajeel, he couldn't understand how the dragonslayer could drink such a bitter and vile liquid but he didn't mind as he didn't have to drink it himself. After finishing making the coffee he walked into the lounge only to fine it vacant of the dragonslayer. Wondering if Gajeel had gone for a walk again, he left the coffee on a side table and walked back to the kitchen. He was unsure of what levy liked to drink so he poured her a glass of orange juice. Lily push the door of the room levy was occupying open and went it. What he saw when he went in almost made him deposit the contense of the glass onto the floor in shock.

Gajeel was lead on his back in the bed, shirtless. Lily could only see his top half as the covers covered the rest of his body. Lead on Gajeel was levy. Her head rested on his bare chest and her left arm was stretched across his stomach. Both of them were still asleep which was unusual for Gajeel. Lily feeling really awkward, slowly and quietly, back out of the room closing the door behind him. He rested he head on the door. _Now that would have been embarrassing if I had woken either of them up._ He thought grimly. Shaking his head to remove the thought and the image of them both he quickly scribbled a message, put it on the table and then walked out of the front door and down the path.

Levy 

She was awoken by the sound of a door closing. She resisted the urge to sigh. It had been one of the nicest night's sleep that she had ever had. For once her dreams hadn't been plagued by horrid night mares that she normally had been having for the last couple of month, and she was extremely grateful for it. She was content to lying in bed for a few more minutes when a thought came to her.

 _Wait a minute! The door shut! Ahhhh wait it was probably pantherlily because I don't think Gajeel has gotten out of bed yet._ She relaxed. _WAIT WHAT! GAJEEL!_

She remembered falling asleep and Gajeel had woken her, she had tried to walk but had fallen over again. She unworldly scolded herself for allowing herself to fall over in front of lily let along fall INTO Gajeel. After that it was slightly hazy. She thought hard to remember what happened after that.

 _I feel into him… what happened then… umm… I think he caught me… and then he pick me up, brought me back here and then went to leave… NO NO NO please tell me I didn't … did I...?_

Just to check she slowly opened her eyes, as soon as she did she screwed her eyes shut again.

 _Shit!_ Levy didn't normally curse but she was annoyed with herself. _I can't believe that I actually asked him to say with me. Jeez I can't believe that I can't even sleep by myself either now. I have to get out of here, being with Gajeel and lily is making me rely on others too much, also it means that others have to look after me again. But I can't believe that Gajeel ACTUALLY STAY WITH ME!_

Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked up to Gajeels face, thankfully he was still asleep she thought to herself. She had to leave and if lily had gone out she had to be quick before he got back, and she had to be quiet so she didn't wake Gajeel up. Carefully she sat up and cursed again only this time she accidently did it out loud.

"Shit!" as soon as she had said it she realised her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flickered to Gajeel. He hadn't moved. She sighed again. The reason for her cursing was because the side of the bed that she was on was right up next to the wall and Gajeel was on the only side that you could gain access out of the bed. Which meant that if levy wanted to get out, then the only way was to climb over the dragonslayer, and somehow not wake him at the same time. This was why levy had cursed.

Levy didn't want to wait for the dragonslayer to wake up or for lily to get back because that meant that levy wouldn't be able to get away so levy once again sighed. She quietly and carefully knelt on the bed and with her left leg tried to reach over Gajeel. One problem, Levy discovered. Because she was kneeling she realise in her current position, Gajeel was too big to climb over without touching him. Levy couldn't move back as it would wake him so the only option that she was left with was that she would have to climb over him, not, as she had hoped, stepped over him. She held her breath as she went to gently put her weigh on him, she slipped and landed much harder on him that she had hoped.

Gajeel let out a low grunt and shifted slightly. Levy prayed that he didn't wake up, if he did she had no idea how she would explain why she was straddling him if he did. She let out a shaky breathe when he didn't show any sign of waking up. She looked down and her eyes went wide and her face went bright red. Now she understood why he had move so much when she had landed on him. Instead on sitting on his stomach like she was aiming to do, because she had slipped she had ended up sitting on his groin instead. She swallowed, unsure if it was safe to move.

 _This is stupid! I can't stay here all day!_ She reckoned that she had a few different outcomes to this.

 _One: I could sit here and hope that he doesn't wake up, which eventually he will._

 _Two: I could quickly get off him and if he wakes up I could try and brush it off like nothing happened._

 _Or three: I could quickly get off him and maybe he won't wake up at all._

This last one she highly doubted. But as quickly but carefully as she could she got off him. Levy heard him suck in a deep breath when she moved but was surprised when he didn't wake. Seeing her moment, she quickly grabbed her bag off the ground and rushed out of the door. She shoved her feet in her shoes and rushed out of the front door as quietly as possible. When she got about fifty meters from the house she broke into a sprint. Levy's sore and abused legs showed their opinion on this by sending a burning sensation through her legs as the stitched were stretched and released as she ran. It was 8 miles to fairy hills and levy wanted to put as much distance between Gajeel and pantherlily and herself as she could. As long as she stayed at their house they could keep her there but if she wasn't there then they couldn't keep her there. Plus it's not like they are going to forcibly take her back to their house if she was in public, at least that's what she hoped.

Gajeel 

He heard her sprint of down the path and he cursed his stupidity. He hadn't actually thought that she was going to leave the house and run off. He thought that perhaps she was going to go for a shower or something when she had grabbed her bag. And yes he had been awake when levy had suddenly decided to climb over him, which he was quite surprised about. Gajeel had always been and early riser. He liked to train early in the mornings or late in the evening. He hadn't been able to recently because he had been too worried about shrimp and now she had gone running off. Gajeel had actually been awake had pantherlily had come into the room, but thankfully he had left quite quickly when he had realised that there had been two occupants in the room. He would have to explain that to lily after so that he didn't get the wrong idea but right now he had to go chase after levy.

The door shut with a slam. Then Gajeel heard lily. "GAJEEL! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Lily barrelled into the room and straight into Gajeels chest, knocking him quite hard on the head. The poor exceed held his head in both front paws with a painful expression on his face. "Ouch Gajeel, your chest is like a rock." He complain before remembering he had something important to say. " ."

Gajeel just looked at lily really confused and blinked. "Say that again lily but say it so that, I don't know, MAYBE ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND IT." his expression was one of annoyance.

Lily took a deep breath before repeating. "We have a problem. Jet and Droy came back early and then everyone was wondering where levy was and they said that they didn't know and then the guild went ballistic and I didn't know what to do so I came back and I thought that we could convince levy to go to the guild so everyone knows that she is alright before the guild does something stupid."

Gajeel didn't know what to say let alone do. Where did levy even go?

"Gajeel where is levy?"

"Umm? I don't know, she left."

"SHE WHAT! YOU LET HER LEAVE?!"

"NO DIDN'T JUS' LET HER LEAVE! IF I HAD KNOWN HER INTENTION WAS TO LEAVE THEN I WOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"

Pantherlily breathed deeply. "Sorry." He apologised for shouting.

"Ahh jus' forget it." Gajeel said not looking at him. "Didn't you see her on your way back? She left about 5 minutes before you came."

"No I didn't see her, I was flying so I didn't notice anyone on their ground if there was anyone. If she had left before I came why didn't you go after her?"

"Well I was going to! Until something barrelled into me and started talking gibberish!" Gajeel stated hotly.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry okay let's go after her in case she does something stupid. She's probably heading for fairy hills."

Gajeel agree and they both set off flying at a fast pace.

Levy 

She arrived at fairy hills tired and out of breath, some people were giving her odd looks but levy didn't have time for them and went straight to her room. When she got there she went straight in and threw her key on the side. She needed a shower, she was dirty from running all the way here and her limbs were tired not used to so much exercise after her bed rest. She went to her bath room but her reflection in her mirror made her pause, over her dress she was wearing Gajeels shirt.

 _Ahhh no wonder they were giving me weird looks as I ran here._ She laughed to herself. _This would also explain why he wasn't wearing a shirt this morning._ She smirked and proceeded with her shower.

After her shower she threw on clean clothes, making sure all her gashes were covered, and threw her dirty clothes aside to wash later. She stood next to her bed and picked up Gajeels shirt, she wondered what to do with it she decided that she would deal with it later and stuffed it under her pillow. She then went out and headed towards the guild.

Just before she reached the guild doors however Gajeel landed in front of her with lily on his back. Levy stumbled back a few steps in shock before righting herself and looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Where did you run off to then levy?" Gajeel smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't run off, I went home Gajeel. I'm quite capable of looking after myself you know."

"Oh is that so? When was the last time you ate? You managed to avoid it yesterday because you fell asleep, and I bet you didn't eat when you went home. As for you didn't run off I agree you didn't run off you sprinted."

Levy was shocked that he had been awake, which meant that he had been awake when she had climbed over him. That shouldn't have been a shock with his dragonslayer senses he would of defiantly have woken up if he had been asleep which made sense why he didn't wake up because he was pretending to be asleep. Levy could feel her cheeks starting to turn red again as she remembered landing on him in an awkward position. She quickly pushed past Gajeel so he couldn't see her blush.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this Gajeel." She said quickly. She put a hand out to open the guild doors.

"I wouldn't go in there without a story first if I was you."

She paused again, confused about what Gajeel was on about but opened the doors anyway and walked in. In an instant the guild went eerie quiet. Then there was sudden outburst of "Levy!", "There you are.", "Thank god", "Are you okay?" "Where have you been?" and a few others.

She just stood there in surprise. Everyone started gathering around her to see if she was okay, levy was starting to feel slightly crowded. Gajeel push through the crowed.

"OY!" he shouted. "GIVE THE GIRL SOME SPACE. WHAT YA TRYIN' TO DO? SMOTHER HER?" everyone backed up a bit. Gajeel looked at levy and caught sight of her neck. Her scarf had slipped and was exposing some of the deep, stitched up wound on her neck. He quickly made to look as if he was going to ruffle her hair and quickly latched his thumb onto her scarf and pulled it up, then proceeded to ruffle her hair like he sometimes did. No one found this unusual, so no one suspected anything.

Levy looked at Gajeel gratefully, knowing that he had just hidden her wound from the others, a few more seconds and someone else might of seen it and then she would have had a problem. Jet and Droy just looked annoyed that Gajeel could touch levy, their levy.

"So?" Jet asked in an irritated tone.

"So what?" Levy asked.

"Well Droy and I have been gone for a week and a half and apparently so have you but everyone seemed to think that you were with us the whole time. So where have you been?"

Levy didn't know what to say to that, she was stumped. Thankfully Gajeel stepped in for her.

"We were having a bit of trouble on our job so I contacted levy and asked her to come help us, not that it's any of your business anyway. We even arrived back late, you can ask Mira." Gajeel stated this so confidently that no one questioned him.

Mira nodded in agreement. "It's true they did come back quite late. Pantherlily came and told me, Gajeel had other things to do though so this is the first we have seen of him in a while. Lily said you had someone to look after."

"SO!" Jet said angrily. "We invited you along to our mission, so that we could be a team, you know team shadow gear, and you might have forgotten that we are a team the way you have been acting recently. So you brush of our offer saying you have stuff to do, and go meet up with HIM! That pile of scrap yard. After all he did to us levy. After all he did to you!" Gajeel looked away hurt and feeling guilty. "You still chose him over us!" Jet was almost shouting by the end of his rant.

"I've forgiven him, Jet. He's part of our guild, our comrade, our family. I would have hoped that you would have matured enough to forgive him instead of acting like a stubborn teenager!"

Jet scoffed. "I'm surprised that he managed to protect you levy, and I'm surprised that you're not injured!"

Levy went pale, very pale. "Is that what you think?" she whispered. The guild was deathly quiet even Jet. Realising that the tone of her voice was not a good sign, he had been her partner long enough to realise that he had struck a nerve and she was extremely upset.

"Levy, I-"

She cut his short. "I know I'm weak and I know that I always need rescuing and protecting but I didn't actually think that you would tell me that you think I'm weak to my face!" tears started to swamp her eyes.

Gajeel was angry, he had never been so angry with anyone in the guild before. His red eyes fixed on Jet. _How dare he make shrimp cry!_ Jet shivered beneath the intense stare. "You're surprised that she isn't injured! You think that I can't protect her! She doesn't need protecting!" _except from herself_ he thought. "She's not a piece of glass, she needs support not protecting! Last time I checked she was chosen for the S class trials, not you. She needs friends who will stand with her not against her!" he glared at Jet. "If anything, when Levy does go on missions with you, she the one protecting your sorry asses!"

Levy felt hurt at Jets words, but Gajeel standing up for her made her feel safe. She inched slightly closer to the dragonslayer, this didn't go unnoticed.

"I think-" levy started, "I think that I'm just going to go home." She didn't look at anyone, just the floor. Her shoulders were slumped and she turned, walking slowly over to the guild doors.

"Levy wait. I'm sorry." Jet apologised.

Levy ignored him and carried on walking.

Jet panicked and tried to grab hold of her. He caught hold of her scarf.

"Levy please I-" the scarf came away.

Levy turned around faster than anyone could blink, her hand flew to hide her gash but it was too late, the guild knew and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked soothingly. "What's on your neck?" levy didn't answer. "If you're hurt, we can have Wendy look at you when she gets back." Lucy said carefully.

Levy could see no way out. She let her hand drop, exposing the horrid gash on her neck. She heard various gasps and people held their breath at the sight. She didn't like that, and for some reason it made her angry.

She snatched the scarf from Jet, who was turning slightly green.

"You happy now?" she hissed, "Your right, I can't look after myself! Does that make you happy to know? I can't protect myself and I hold everyone up on missions, which put other people in danger! I'm too small I can't keep up. On a mission if I was captured all they would have to do is tie me up and I would be useless! I need to use my hands to do my magic! I can't equipped like Erza or have demon souls like Mira or produce fire like Natsu. I need to use my hands without them in useless. I don't have the physical strength to fight hand to hand combat even if I knew how! I need rescuing a lot, don't deny it Gajeel!" she looked hotly at Gajeel how looked like he was about to protest. "Remember on tenrou island Gajeel? The moment I ran from you I got in trouble! You had to come and rescue me again because I couldn't protect myself. I am weak! Then you got injured protecting me and what did I do? I left you there!"

Gajeel had had enough of her putting herself down. "Levy! You left because I told you to leave me so you could go warn the others! If you hadn't of left then some of the others might have been in critical condition! You helped them levy!"

"You're missing the point Gajeel! I left you on your own after you came to protect me, some partner I am! You go seriously injured because of me Gajeel! A lot of you guys have also saved me in the past, you can't hide it, and Gajeel you even had to save me a few days ago!"

"That was different levy! I wasn't saving you from someone else I was saving you from yourself!"

"So I was right!" Jet said. "You can't protect her even when she's on YOUR mission! YOU put her in danger by asking her to help you!"

Levy couldn't think properly, she was too agitated and didn't think about what she was about to say.

"Oh will you shut it Jet, please! He couldn't protect me because he wasn't there! I never went with him on a mission, he never asked me to!"

"Then where were you? Why lie?" Jet asked contused.

"He lied for me because he knew that I didn't want to tell you what really happened or where I really was!" Levy said in frustration.

"So tell us! If he's so innocent of not being with you when you got that gash! Where were you really? Huh? Stop trying to protect him! We all know he can't protect you!"

Gajeel realised what Jet was doing. He was rattling levy, getting her so angry that she would accidently tell them where she had been. Gajeel was about to warn her when she caved.

"I was in the woods okay! And if Gajeel hadn't come along I wouldn't be here now!"

"What do you mean wouldn't be here now? What the hell were you doing in the woods?!"

"I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF OKAY!" she shouted.

Her face was red in anger and her hands were clenched shut. As soon as she realised what she had said she slapped a hand over her mouth. The guild was trying to register what had just been said. No one spoke. You could have heard a pin drop in the guild hall. Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched at the contact so he withdrew it.

"You happy now?" she whispered to no one in particular, her voice lacked all emotion and her face was blank. She turned to leave once again, and they watched her retreating figure. "Oh and by the way," she called softly behind her, this snapped them out of their trance. "Don't try and find me, I won't be coming back, I quit the guild." She burst into tears and sprinted off faster than anyone could go after her.

 _ **Aww look at that a cliffy, aren't I a Meany. Please, please review, tell me what you think. I'm open for ideas if you guys want something put in here. If I'm honest I have no idea where in going with this story, I kinda make it up as I go along. :P so if you want something tell me. Like I said please, please review. Next chapter won't go up till I get some feedback, so please comment, I always look forward to them. I thank all of the followers and reviewers for sticking with me so far, sorry you have had to wait so long for this chapter. I've made it longer so hopefully it makes up for it. And thank you as well to those who have favorited this story. I defiantly wasn't expecting so many people to read, write reviews, follow and favourite this story considering it's my first. Which reminds me, if you want me to write any story for fairy tail I will gladly do so. I will write any ship and any rating. If you want me to then message me or review your ideas, pairings what rating you want it to be ect and I will see what I can do. Like I said I'll write any story for fairy tail, all you have to do is message me or tell me in a review. Till next chapter. ^.^**_

 _ **GaLe4ever. Xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail or the character. Though I wish I did but sadly not, cos if I did Gajeel and levy would defiantly be going out. T.T**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **self-harm and suicide attempt, read at your own risk.**_

Levy

She ran as fast as she could, never stopping, never slowing. Her breathing was heavy and rapped. Finally she stopped. She had come to a cliff. If you looked to the left you could see the whole of magnolia and to the right you could see the beautiful landscape and where the sun would set. This was it. The place levy love to come to be alone and think without interruption. No one at the guild knew about this place, so she came here for peace.

This was it, she couldn't take anymore. The guild was the only thing that had kept her here, her friends and partners. Her family. But now they knew and would never except her. She hadn't wanted to be abandoned, so before she would get pushed aside she had quit. That's why she had done it.

 _Quit before your fired right?_ She thought to herself sadly.

The only thing that had kept her here was now gone. She had nothing left. Nothing to keep her here and no purpose. What was the point of staying here? The answer?

 _There isn't one._

She took out a pen and a piece of paper, and started to write. Not that it was import or that it would matter to them, but it was respectful right? To give a reason? To say goodbye? She sighed, then sealed the envelope. She stared at it for a while before standing again.

 _Time to return to fairy hills for one last time._ She sighed again, and started to make her way to fairy hills. No one noticed her and when she arrived at fairy hills there was no one there. _Good. The last thing I need is to walk into someone who knows my secret._

She walked into her room and looked around. It was tidy for once mainly because, other than coming home for a shower, the last time she had been home she had tided because she was going to try and kill herself and she didn't want anyone to feel obliged to tidy after she was gone.

She looked for a place to put the envelop so that people would see it if they came in here. Eventually levy decided to place it on the bed. She saw something black stick out from under her pillow. She pulled it out and saw that it was Gajeel shirt and brought is to her face with both hands. It still smelt of him. This brought tears to her eyes as she thought of how he had tried to help.

 _He probably only felt obliged to as he was the one who found me._ She scrunched her eyes up. Really hoping that it wasn't the reason but probably was. She folded his shirt up and put it on the bed before placing the letter on top of it, hoping someone would give it back to him when they found it, and just in case they didn't know it was his, she pin a little note to it:

 _Please return to Gajeel. Thanks._

The tears started to stream down her face. She grabbed a box off the side and stepped outside. It started to rain heavily as she started back to her peacefully place where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Gajeel

" _I quit the guild."_

They all stood shocked and unable to move once again, and watched as she disappeared. Gajeel was the first to break out of it. He rounded on Jet.

"Now look what the fuck you've done!" he snarled, grabbing the front of Jet's jacket. "Why the fuck did you push her?! Wasn't it fucking obvious that she didn't want to tell you?! HOW DENSE ARE YOU?!" he lifted Jet off the floor and shook him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted her to tell us, we are her family if something was troubling her then maybe we could have helped her! I NEVER WANTED HER TO LEAVE THE GUILD!" he wailed, tears pouring down his face. Seriously he was worse than Juvia over Gray.

Jets cries startled the guild awake.

"IF YOU WANTED TO HELP HER YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR TRAP SHUT!" Gajeel growled.

"IF YOU HAD TOLD US ABOUT LEVY BEFORE HAND GAJEEL THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Jet threw a punch at Gajeel. Gajeel dodged at threw his own at Jet who almost missed it, almost. Jet was thrown away from Gajeel by the power of his punch.

"IF YOU HADNT PUSHED HER WHEN THIS DEFINATLY WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU COS I DIDN'T AND STILL DON'T KNOW HER REASONS." Jet ran behind Gajeel and jumped on his back. He put his arm around Gajeels neck in an attempt to choke him. Gajeel carried on talking anyway. "ANOTHER REASON I DIDN'T TELL WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WOULD MAKE HER ANYWORSE, WHICH I MIGHT POINT OUT, IT DID!" he reached behind her and pulled Jet over his head, slamming him down on his back on the floor. He placed his knee on his chest to stop him getting up.

The guild, worried that Gajeel was about to kill Jet, tried to pull the two apart. Both fought the other guild members trying to get back to their own fight.

"ENOUGH GAJEEL, JET! CUT IT OUT! WE HAVE TO FIND LEVY!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

This stopped both of the males in their tracks.

"Levy-san?"

The guild turned and saw that Wendy was the one that had spoken.

"Wendy your back!"

"Of course it's obvious that she's back. She's standing in front of you isn't she?" Carla stated from the resting place in Wendy's arms.

"We went to Levy's place as soon as we came back. Lily told us that she was hurt on a mission and needing some healing." Pantherlily looked away sheepishly, but no one noticed. "Levy wasn't there, but we found these." Wendy held out her hands. In the one was a black shirt and in the other was a letter. Wendy gave then both to Gajeel, seeing that she had found them both together and Gajeels name had been on one of the items.

Gajeel to them carefully, with and confused expression. He read the note on the shirt and remembered that levy had been wearing it when she had left in the morning. His eyes turned to the letter. On it read:

 _To those it may concern._

 _Oh god no! Please tell me she didn't!_ He begged with a horrified expression on his face. His hands shook as he opened the letter. Inside said:

 _To those that it may concern,_

 _I don't want to do this anymore._ _I'm caught up in your expectations and I tried to keep up with them. Fairy tail, the strongest guild. I really wanted to be like one of you. One of the strongest, but I will never be. I'm small and fragile, I'm weak and just slow my team down. I'm causing you so much frustration. You wanted me to show more interest, to always keep a big bright smile, but I'm not that type of child and this smile that I wear isn't real and I can't keep pretending anymore. This storm is rising inside of me. It's getting harder to breathe and it hurts deep inside. Just let me be who I am, it's what you really need to understand. I guess that I started cutting so that I had something to control, I could control the pain that I caused myself but I couldn't control this pain on the inside and I don't know when it started and I don't understand why it hurts. Every day I hope so hard for the pain to go away, and it's torturing me, but I couldn't break free. So I cried and cried but I just couldn't get it out. It felt like you were putting pressure on me, and every day it would cause me harm. That's the reason why I feel so lonely and now you're feeling so bitter because I let you down. I cried for help but you didn't seem too noticed. I was drowning in an ocean of pain and emotion._ _Every word, every thought, and every emotion come back to one core problem: life is meaningless. I really have not done anything to hurt you. We have been together for years. Do you not know what kind of person I am by now? I have no other choice_ _._ _Is death the only way to prove it?_ _It's so hard to talk when you want to kill yourself. That's above and beyond everything else, and it's not a mental complaint-it's a physical thing, like it's physically hard to open your mouth and make the words come out. They don't come out smooth and in conjunction with your brain the way normal people's words do; they come out in chunks as if from a crushed-ice dispenser; you stumble on them as they gather behind your lower lip. So you just keep quiet._ _So I am doing what seems the best thing to do. You have given me the greatest possible happiness. You have been in every way all that anyone could be. I can't fight any longer. I know that I am spoiling your life, that without me you could work. What I want to say is I owe all the happiness of my life to you. You have been entirely patient with me and incredibly good. I want to say that – everybody knows it. I can't go on spoiling your life any longer._ _There used to be days that I thought I was okay, or at least that I was going to be. We'd be hanging out somewhere and everything would just fit right and I would think 'it will be okay if it can just be like this forever' but of course nothing can ever stay just how it is forever, and I want to tell you about everything but I can't because I couldn't stand for you to have that look on your face all the time. I just need you to look at me and think that I'm normal. I just really needed that from you. I don't want to hurt you or anybody so please forget about me. Just try. Find yourself a better friend._

 _Please try and understand,_

 _Levy._

Gajeel sank to his knees, overwhelmed. A gasp escaped his mouth and his breathing became uneven and ruff.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked uncertain.

He handed her the letter. "We have to find levy NOW!" he fretted, starting to panic.

Lucy read the letter. Her hand went to her mouth and tears trailed silently down her face followed by a loud sob. The guild looked at her expectantly. So Lucy read the letter out loud as best as she could between sobs. By the time she was finished reading the letter a second time, most of the guild was reduced to tears. Lucy gave Gajeel the letter back not able to look at it and more.

Gajeel sniffed the letter. The scent was … unique. All of a sudden Gajeel knew where she had written it. But since it had been found in her room, he was unsure if she would still be there. He could only try.

"I need to check somthin' out. Lily come with me." He went to leave when the master stopped him.

"If you find her, place this on the ground and switch it on. Meanwhile we will carry on looking for her around here just in case." He passed Gajeel a lacrima. Looking him in the eye he nodded and left with lily hard on his heel.

They flew as fast as lily could in the rain. His dragonslayer eyes spotted her, "Lily put me down in the trees and go back to the guild, tell them that I have found her. Make sure that she can't see you, I don't want her to get frightened."

"Be careful Gajeel." Lily begged.

"Aren't I always?" Gajeel smirked at him, giving pantherlily reassurance.

Gajeel watched lily fly away before he stepped out of the trees. He walked till he was about 7 meters from her and placed the shirt and lacrima on the ground. Levy's back was towards him. She couldn't see him and it appears that she hadn't heard him either. He switched the lacrima on, not knowing what it did but trusted Masters orders.

"Lovely weather we seem to be having don't you think."

Levy jumped as Gajeel spoke just behind her. She turned around with a terrified look on her face.

"How-how did you find me G-Gajeel?!" she stuttered.

Gajeel help up the relatively dry letter and levy visibly swallowed. _How could she have been so stupid as to write it here? Of course he would have been able to track it back to here!_

"Levy I-" he took a step towards her and she instantly took a step back away from him and towards the edge. "Whoa! Easy there shrimp! Jus' let me talk ta ya. Would ya?"

Levy's breathing was heavy but she made no further intention of stepping back again and Gajeel didn't try and step forwards in case she took another one back and off the edge. He noticed that her sleeves were rolled up and had lots of fresh cuts and gashes all over them, and her arms ran red from the blood. Gajeel felt devastated. A small box lay on the ground not far from them. It was tipped over and a razor and a knife had fallen out and lay on the ground. It was also evident from the way that her fist was clenched shut that another razor was resting in her hand.

"Look Levy, I know that things are hard and that the stress is so much, and when ya reach out people don't seem to hear ya or understand what ya are tryin' to say and it is a cause for the cuts on ya wrists. The reason why ya cry and hide behind your blade and fake smile. I understand that ya have a lot you go through, the fact that ya think no one gets you. So ya make your arms bleed but the blood tell ya you're living, takes away this numb feeling these people were givin'. That razor blade has become your closest companion, it relieves all the stress and pain that ya wish to abandon. Please put the blade down it really isn't worth it, no good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist, and ya cover it with long sleeves so they won't see but ya can't hide all your hurt and pain from me. Ya say you're miserable and there are times ya want to die but then ya pull out your razor and cut while ya cry, it makes ya feel human and that you're still alive, but don't ya understand that these feelings are all a lie? You're only letting self-hate find a way in levy. I hope ya know I'm honest, ya deserve to be happy and free from the cutting ya deserve to be the person who is surrounded with loving. Ya plaster on a fake smile, the real one has been gone for quite a while. Your arms are scared so ya think you're unlovable but honestly I just want ya to feel comfortable. Please don't cut, I promised ya your loved so please don't cut. The fact of the matter is I know you're enough. I promise ya you'll get better but just meet me half way, and please throw all your razor's and knifes all away. I swear that you'll make it, there's no doubt in my mind, and If ya look around I know it's what you'll find. Ya going to feel better when this door has been shut. Please make me a promise that tonight ya won't cut. Ya put yourself in danger when you're slicing up your skin. Right now I see that you're stuck in this depressing state of mind, and if you're in the need to say you're all that ya can't cope anymore, need help or just need to talk to someone, I'm just a call away when things get ruff. I promise that your loved, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost ya levy. Every life is precious and that is what I promise, and ill will always be here for ya levy. I will never shun ya or push ya aside, I'll try my best to understand and I will always listen to ya levy, whenever ya need to talk, I will always be here for ya. So will the guild, they were devastated when ya left and cryin' when they read ya letter. Ya don't need to try and be one of us Levy, ya are one of us."

Her eyes had started to fill with tears, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His heart broke slightly at the sight of her sadness. She looked less tense and slightly like she had lost the will to fight. Gajeel didn't like how close she was standing to the edge so he decided to risk it and stepped carefully closer to her. She didn't react so he reached forward and grasped both of her hands. One of which had the razor still in it. He tried a different approach.

"Levy, when Metalicana left me, I was devastated and alone I didn't know what to do. I was young and lost when phantom lord took me in. I had just lost my father and didn't know right from wrong. I was torn and full of anger which I didn't know how to express. I know how ya feeling because ive been where ya are."

To prove it he turned his arm over to that she could see just visible scar on the underneath of his arms which you wouldn't of realised were there unless you had been looking closely at them.

"So I took it out on the missions I was told to do. I beat up and played with people on my missions Levy. I did really bad things because I didn't know how to express emotion, and I hated myself for it. I still do but I can't turn back time, and hurting you Levy, it was the worst mistake that I had ever made. But after phantom lord, when I joined you guild, ya forgave me before anyone else did. Ya forgave me after all that I had done to ya, after I had wronged ya. Ya were the one who taught me how to control and understand my emotions. Ya did that even though ya didn't realise it. Ya taught me the true meaning of a guild, of family. Ya taught me to stand up for my team and my comrades, to protect them, that we are everything to each other. That a guild is more than a job, it's a home and a place of friendship, a place of safety and a bond. Ya stuck up for me through every thin' and I never thanked ya. Without ya I never would have learnt this Levy. Ya were the reason I stopped hurting myself and became a different person. And I want to return the favour. Levy, ya even taught me how to love which I thought that I was incapable do doing, and you taught me the meaning of love. And that's why I know your loved Levy, not just because of the guild, but because I do. I love you levy."

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. Levy was shocked but after a short second, gave into the kiss. She eyes fluttered shut and her body relaxed. Gajeel took this opportunity to gently, so not to hurt her, slide his hands down her arms, to her hands where he removed the razor and threw it behind him. Then he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into him and braking of the kiss.

He hugged her. Not wanting to let her go.

"Levy?" he spoke still holding her. "Please come back with me. Don't do this. I don't know what I would do it I lost ya, for ya are the reason I'm here. If ya want to get stronger then I can help ya and if it is hand to hand combat that ya want to learn to feel more protected or so ya can help protect others more, then I and also help ya with that. Hand to hand combat isn't all about strength, it's about speed and skill along with other things and it's something I believe that ya will excel at levy, if, you'll let me help ya. The guild loves ya Levy and so do I so please return with me."

Even though Levy had quit the guild, she had not been able to bring herself to remove her guild mark so technically she had never quit the guild. She looked up at Gajeel and nodded. She would return with him. Stepping back and letting go of her, he grinned, glad that she had changed her mind.

Thunder could be heard in the distance as the rain continued to pore down. Levy went to take a step towards him when she slipped on the wet ground. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Gajeel before starting to fall backwards off the cliff.

Gajeel acted without thinking and reached for her. He grabbed hold of her wrist and she hissed in pain, making him feel extremely guilty for hurting her. For a moment time seemed to stop and then they both went over the edge. Gajeel pulled levy towards him as they fell.

"I-I'm sorry Gajeel."

"Shhh it's okay." He hushed her.

"Gajeel, you know what you said earlier? Well I love you too."

She gazed at him wide eyed. In answer to what she said, Gajeel pulled her in and kissed her again. She felt his skin turn to metal and he wrapped his arms around her. He never broke the contact of the kiss even as the ground came up to meet them. Then everything went black.

 _ **Well there's the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter, and I have no doubt that you probably hate me by the end of this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you want another chapter? Do the guild find them? Is it too late to save them and are they dead? Please, please review. I really do look forward to what you think and I love to hear from you guys. Thank you so much in the pass for all of your positive comments. I know what it's like to feel down, to self-harm and be suicidal. And my friend have always been there for me, they have helped me through thick and thin and I hope if your struggling that your friend are there for you also. Anyway tell me if you want another chapter and what you thinks going to happen. ^.^**_

 _ **GaLe4ever. Xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning:**_ _ **Depression, self-harm, suicide attempt. If you don't like please don't read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail nor any fairy tail characters. T.T wish I did tho.**_

 _ **First things first**_

 _ **I am really sorry that I haven't updated recently but I do have a reasonable excuse, I have been very ill recently and I have also been in hospital for a week so I haven't been able to write anything let alone update so please forgive me. And when I finally came home my sister had nicked my laptop and gone off with it for a week so I have only just got it back. One again please forgive my extremely late update. My boyfriend also dumped me while I was in hospital so I've had a tuff couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Secondly**_

 _ **I would like to thank:**_

 _ **Kit raven,**_

 _ **XN4m1n3,**_

 _ **LunarGelfling45,**_

 _ **rebeccasinger76,**_

 _ **fairypaige98,**_

 _ **And two others which I am unable to name as they were guests,**_

 _ **For reviewing chapter six. Some of the reviews were very positive and some were very strong minded about what they wanted to happen and I loved it. They made me laugh, especially the ones which you guys basically told me or ordered me to make sure they didn't. Well I guess you'll find out in this chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The machine beeped annoyingly in a slow and constant motion. At least it was beeping, if it wasn't then it mean a tragedy for fairy tail and all of magnolia. Levy and Gajeel lay in the beds of the infirmary. They both were unconscious, they had been since they had hit the ground at the bottom of that cliff.

They entire guild had seen and heard everything. The lacrima which the master had given Gajeel had allowed the guild to witness the interaction between Gajeel and levy from the beginning up until the moment that both had disappeared over the edge.

The guild had rushed to the sides of their fallen companions. Expecting them to find them dead and in a bloody mess. The amount of tears shed from the guild to the cliff was enough to drown a town. What they had found however was a barely alive Gajeel and levy rapped in each other's arms.

Porlyusica had quickly got to work with Wendy as soon as they had been brought to her. By request she had looked after them at the guild but refuse to let anyone other them master and Wendy see them. That was a week ago now and they had not made much improvement. Wendy had tried to convince Porlyusica to let people see them and in the end she allowed one person each to help look after them. Lucy was permitted to help Levy and Lily to help Gajeel.

The beep continued and Gajeel and levy breathed in time to another machine that they were connected to. The machine was to help them breathe encase their lungs gave up. Both of them had multiple fractures and brakes. Levy less so than Gajeel but levy also had had a dislocated shoulder. Gajeel had suffered a collapsed lung from a broken rib that had been forced to upon impact. The fractures and brakes had been easy to mend but the lung would hurt for some time yet, it would at least be 2-3 months before it was properly healed even with magic to help. Levy's shoulder however would hurt for some time as she had pulled ligaments and torn tendents. Even after healing she would still get some aches and stiffness in it and some other trouble. That was if they lived.

Lucy was gripping levy's hand, tears threatening to flow while lily was lying in a ball on Gajeels bed, openly crying. Lucy turned to Porlyusica.

"There is something I don't understand." Lucy stated blinking away tears.

Porlyusica just looked annoyed at being spoke to. "And what might that be?"

"How did they survive falling from that cliff?"

Porlyusica scoffed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not to me."

She sighed "When they went over the cliff they were close, yes?"

"…Yes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him…so?"

Porlyusica rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So. Gajeel caught her and protected her from the fall by turning his skin into iron which in return also protected him. The reason why levy had less fractures and brakes was simply because Gajeel took most of the impact which made her shoulder dislocate. But the impact drove levy into him forcing his ribs to puncture his lung. So I guess it was good because they are alive but also bad because they have to live with the injuries after, that is even if they wake up."

Lucys eyes were wide. "How do you know so much?" she said shocked.

"I am a medical examiner girl, I simply examined their injures. It told me all I needed to know."

"But they will recover right? They have to."

Porlyusica said nothing and looked away. Lucy let out a chocked sob and finally left the tears escape down her face. She had lost count of the time that she had cried.

"AHHH GAJEEL!" pantherlily yelled. His outbursts caught the attention of the females.

His outburst had been caused by the sudden coughing fit that had taken over Gajeel. His violent fit was forcing his back to arch off the bed. Wendy, Lucy and Porlyusica rushed forward to hold him down. A trail of crimson red blood produced from his mouth and down the side of his face. They stared at each other in shock. His face grimaced in pain as he spluttered and chocked up more blood.

 _ **Well there you go another chapter. Sorry that its short but I only got my laptop back just now and this took me three hours as it is. I hope you do forgive me. Please, please, please review. I really do love reading them. They light up my dull and sad life. Will not update till I have had at least 4 reviews, so get typing. Poor Gajeel, they both are in quite a state. Am I going to let them live or will they not make it… who knows. Aren't I evil? One again please review. Love ya'll.**_

 _ **Xxx**_

 _ **GaLe**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail T.T but I love the characters and the ships.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **self-harm, suicide attempts and depression. If you do not like, do not read.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_ _ **, enjoy ;)**_

Gajeels unconscious form was struggling to breathe as he continued to cough up blood. Porlyusica, Wendy, Lucy and pantherlily stared in shock.

"Get out."

"Porlyusica?" Lucy asked confused.

"I said get out!"

"Wha-"

"What Porlyusica means to say Lucy," Wendy interrupted, "is that we can't help him with having to worry about you two as well."

Lucy nodded and picked up a hysterical pantherlily, who was balling his eyes out completely soaking her shirt. She left the room as quickly as she could.

Wendy and Porlyusica set to work. They propped him on his good side so that he didn't drown in his own blood then started checking his injuries. They found that the coughing had reopened the wound in his lung. So what had started as an innocent cough had become life threatening in less than three minutes.

Finally Wendy and Porlyusica, both exhausted, had managed to close the wound and drain his lung. He was now resting peacefully.

"I suppose you better let those two back in then." Porlyusica huffed. "I swear to Mavis, one of these days you kids are going to kill me!"

Wendy went silently over to the door and opened it allowing a worried looking Lucy and pantherlily in. Wendy picked lily out of Lucy's arms and walked back to Gajeel. "It's okay lily, he's fine see. No need to worry." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"LEVY!"

Everyone in the room jumped as Gajeel suddenly sat upright after his outburst of the blue haired girl's name. With unfocused eye he grabbed hold of Wendy forcing her to drop pantherlily and let out a startled squeal.

Lily, who had luckily landed on the bed, looked up at his friend in shock.

Gajeel shook Wendy roughly. "Where is she?! What did you do with her?!" he shook her again.

"Young man! Unhand her at once! I didn't let her nurse you just for you to hurt her afterwards! Keep shaking her like that and you could break her neck!" Porlyusica said angrily.

Gajeel didn't seem to hear her and shook Wendy once again.

"Are you listening to me young man?" she slap the top of his head.

Confused, Gajeel blinked a few times until his eyes started to focus again. "Wendy?" his eyebrows drew together in confusion as he stared at the trembling girl in his grasp. He abruptly let go of her coursing her to slump to the flood as her legs gave way from fright. Lucy ran to the small girl's side to see if she was okay. Horror crossed her face as she saw bruises already starting to form on her arms from the dragonslayer's grip. She enveloped Wendy in a tight hug.

"Now look what you have done! If you had just looked to the other side of the room then you would have been able to see levy for yourself instead of hurting Wendy! Stupid boy!" Porlyusica walked over to Wendy. "Come on girl, let's get you fixed up," she walked out of the room and called behind her. "Don't go bothering levy young man!"

Gajeel noticed the furry bundle for the first time that was sat on the bed looking at him. Lily was still looking at him in shock. He reached forward and patted pantherlily's head carefully. Lily threw himself at Gajeel balling his eyes out all over again. Gajeel had never seen pantherlily like this before so just let the little cat hug him.

"We saw you both go over the edge Gajeel. We thought you were both dead!" Lily cried.

"You saw us go over the edge? How did you see that?"

"The lacrima that master gave you let us see and hear everything. It showed it on a board in the guild hall." Lily said through tears.

Gajeels face went red as he realised that that meant they saw everything. Even worse they HEARD everything. The tips of his ears went red and he looked over to the bed where levy lead unmoving. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"We can't say anything for sure just yet." Gajeel looked up to find Wendy in the door.

Gajeel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wendy… I… about earlier-"

"It's okay Gajeel, honestly." She said with a general smile. "Come on Lucy, lily, let's leave Gajeel to rest. Everyone left the room leaving an unconscious levy and a quiet Gajeel.

Later when Wendy came to check on them she found Gajeel sleeping soundly in levys bed with levy tucked in his arms as he cradled her head with his chest.

 _ **So, so, so FINALLY I have updated. I know it has been a while and I am truly sorry. Some of you have been nagging me and I am grateful as it probably would have taken longer otherwise tell me if ya like it, hate it, love it or want another chapter! XP**_

 _ **GaLe4ever xxx.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail in any way, shape or form however cool that would be.**_

 _ **Oh my god. I'll be seriously shocked if you guys don't hate me. Over a year since I began writing this fanfiction and over NINE MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED. I am so, so, so, sorry. You guys have no idea. Truth is I really haven't had time. Had my exam and I've left school for now. Hopefully I'll be going back for six form if I'm accepted. (Fingers crossed)**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **self-harm, suicide attempts and depression. If you do not like, do not read.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_ _ **, soooooo sorry, please forgive me.**_

By the time Wendy had come back to check on them, night had fallen. She had found Gajeel sleeping peacefully next to Levy. The sound of the machines bleeped in the background.

 _Good. Bleeps were good. Means that they are alive._

Or at least Levy is now that Gajeel had refused to "be connected to the damn thing". Apparently he found it irritating to listen to his own heart beat and much preferred to listen to Levy's.

Wendy looked over to the two of them. Really Gajeel should go and eat something as he hasn't been on anything but an IV for a week, but she didn't really want to wake him up. She stood there for a while just looking at them. She chewed at her lip as she tried to make a decision.

"You just gunna stand there and stare all night or what?" a gruff voice filled the silence.

"Gajeel? How long have you been awake? Actually that doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"Geez woman, so many questions. I'm doing fine."

"Oh really. Because you haven't taken any pain killers, which I might point out I left on your side table for you, and you haven't eaten anything proper in a week so you probably like you have no energy at all. So how are you really feeling?"

An unintelligible mumble can from the bed.

"Pardon?"

"Crap okay! I feel like crap! Geez. But that doesn't matter. How is she? When she gunna wake up?"

"Gajeel. You should go get something to eat. I need to check Levy vitals along with some other stuff and that bed was never meant for two people which I thought was kind of obvious since they are called 'single beds' for a reason."

"I said. When she gunna wake up?"

"Gajeel you need-"

"WENDY."

For the first time since she had walked into the room Gajeel moved. Keeping his arms tightly around Levy, he lifted his head from the pillow, he stared and her with unblinking red eyes.

"Please Gaj-"

"When!"

"We don't know Gajeel. If she indeed wakes up at all."

Gajeel ground he's teeth together loudly and scrunched he's eyes closed making the studs on his eye brows almost touch. He removed he arms from around Levy and place her gentle down. Then rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Wendy.

"What? What do you mean _IF_ she wakes up?"

"We don't know if she will actually wake up Gajeel."

"Why? I thought that I got most of the damage of the fall."

"You did."

He stood up and slowly started to make his way around the bed with his head bowed to the floor.

"What do you mean then?"

Wendy started to feel nervous and backed up a couple of steps.

"Well… she... u-uh she pulled ligaments and t-tendons when she dislocated her shoulder which wasn't a problem b-but um she also had a couple of fractures and breaks that cause some internal bleeding which would have been easy to fix if-"

"If what?" He had gotten quite close at this point. Wendy's back hit the door, her hand shot behind her and clasped onto the handle.

"If she hadn't lost so much blood in those couple of days before..."

"Shit!" Gajeel grimaced at this knowledge. He stopped ascending on Wendy and look away back over to Levy. Slowly Wendy relaxed her grip on the door handle and her arm dropped to her side once more.

"It wasn't only that…" he turned to her again but didn't move any closer. She took a deep breath "Look Gajeel you may have taken most of the impact but you skin was metal then and Levy's wasn't. She can't turn her to metal like your obviously so… so the fall was still quite damaging to her and your quite a solid object for someone to hit their head on... when you're in your metal form that is.."

Gajeel looked at her blankly.

"Gajeel?"

He shook his head as if to wake himself up.

"She hit her head?"

"Yes she did… but it's not your fault Gajeel. You saved her. The fall would have killed her if you hadn't."

"Am I the reason she won't wake up?"

"Of course not Gajeel!"

"But you said that she hit her head!"

"I did but that's not the whole reason why she won't wake up-"

"But it is part of the reason!"

"GAJEEL!"

He was breathing heavily now and his hands had balled into fists. Wendy closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening them again.

"She lost a lot of blood Gajeel. What her body is trying to do is recuperate and replace the blood what's missing, but that's hard as she doesn't have much energy to create the missing blood as she has low sugar levels due to the fact that she hasn't eaten proper food since god knows when. The IV is helping her but at a slow rate. She has suffered a lot over the past two weeks and yet she's made it this far. All we can do is hope. Your no use to anyone in the state though Gajeel. You need to eat something proper. If you really want to help her you need to help yourself first. If you want to look after her then look after yourself first okay? This." She gestured to Levy. "This was NOT your fault. YOU saved her when you found her in the woods. YOU talked her out of suicide it was just extremely bad luck that she slipped. But YOU are the reason she survived the fall. Now go and get something to eat I really do have to check her vitals as well as other stuff and I can't do that with you watching over my shoulder all the time. You can come back up when in finished alright?"

Once again she put her hand on the door handle but this time she opened it and gestured for Gajeel to walk through it. Gajeel grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He took one last look at Levy before leaving and muttered a muffled 'thanks' as he walked past her. She closed the door behind him and walked over to Levy where she started her checks.

"Poor guy. You really mean a lot to him Levy-chan. He's like a lost puppy since he's woken up. Which is quite strange thing to compare him to since he's you know Gajeel and a dragon slayer, he defiantly doesn't look like a puppy with all those studs and the fact he can be really intense and scary when it comes down to it…" Wendy continued to chatter whilst she was doing her checks.

 **Okay. So not very much but I am just getting back into the swing of things. I'm hoping to update soon as I've already started working on the next chapter in hopes that I can make up the long delay of this one. May put it up later this week if it's finished by then. Once again I am sooooo sorry about how long this took for me to get back to.**

 **In another matter. I've finished all 277 episodes and let me tell you there was a few tears spilt. I really hope that they make more episodes. I have heard a rumour that they will start releasing new ones in April 2017 but not entirely sure. Really hope so though.**

 **So tell me what you think. Sorry about any mistakes. And PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE.**

 **GaLe4ever. xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own fairy tail. Wish I could come up with something that cool but I cannot.**_

 _ **Sorry about the shit last chapter but I haven't even been on my laptop in the last 9 months let alone write anything. Hopefully this one is better. Literally took me all day to write this one as I want to make up to you guys for my absence so I'm posting it today (day after the last chapter was put up) to try and do that. Do you think that this one was a better chapter?**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **self-harm, suicide attempts and depression. If you do not like, do not read.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_ __ **hopefully a better chapter. X**

When he left the room Wendy closed the door behind him. Truth was he was in agony. The only reason that he had refused to take the pain killers was because he found that painkillers made him sleepy whiles pain kept him alert, and he wanted to be alert around Levy just in case she needed him. He walked to the rail that overlook the bottom floor of the guild. He watch people move around aimlessly. Some went up to Mira to get food and drinks, which Mira would tearfully provide them with, and then they would retreat back to their tables to do nothing but stare at it. Others would walk up to the job board as if to look for a job but weren't actually looking at them and eventually they too would go back to sitting down. Some went as if to talk to the person sat next to them but looked away before they said anything. A few like Jet, Droy, Lucy, Pantherlily, Juvia and another couple looked as if they had been sleeping here. There was the occasional whisper or mummer around the guild but other than that it was quiet and very disturbing considering how loud the guild normally is.

 _If only Levy could see how much the guild cares for her. Especially to affect them this much. 'Cos they certainly aren't acting this way for me… Geez their acting like there are in grieving. Well she aint dead and I won't let her die… I can't… well I can't avoid the firing line forever and Wendy probably won't let me near Levy unless I've eaten something so I might as well get it over and done with._

He pushed off the railings and headed for the stairs. He's body was stiff and he ached all over. His chest hurt and he was finding it difficult to move and breathe. As he approached the stairs he felt like he was moving too slowly so he speed up so nobody would be able to tell how injured he actually was. As he moved towards an empty table, he felt the wholes guilds eyes bore into the back of his head and a hush settled over the place as he sat down. He was out of breath and his chest felt tight, as everyone continued to look at him he started to get annoyed.

"What the hell are all of you looking at!" he said gruffly as he tried to catch his breath without anyone noticing.

Quickly they all turned away but the whispering and muttering were noticeably louder than before. Gajeel sighed as he rested his head on the table. He didn't even look up when someone place a bowl in front of him.

"Wendy said that you would be needing something to eat but not something solid as you haven't eaten all week so I made some chicken soup for you. Is that okay?" someone managed through tears. It was Mira.

Gajeel tried to grunt his appreciation as he didn't have the breath to say it. Mira seemed to understand his thanks as she place her hand on his slumped shoulders before heading back over to the bar.

 _Why does everyone seem to think that chicken soup seems to solve everything when you're sick or injured? 'Have some chicken soup, it will make you feel better' Puft such bullshit._

He lifted his head up off the table and picked up the spoon.

 _Might as well get this over with._

If he was honest he didn't really feel like eating nor did he feel he had the energy for it. As he slowly ate, he started to day dream about nothing in particular. From across the room Jet and Droy got up and made their way over to the table. They sat down directly in front of Gajeel. He didn't seem to notice until Jet cleared his throat which broke him out of his day dream. He looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"And what do you two idiots want?" he asked as he went back to eating and not looking at them.

"We uhhh we…" Droy started uncomfortably.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow but continued to eat and stared at the table.

"We want to know how Levy is. Wendy, Lucy and Porlyusica won't tell us anything." Jet finished.

Gajeel ground his teeth together and swallowed. Too late he realise that he'd eaten the end of the spoon, again.

 _Well so much for not eating anything solid…_

The guild went deathly quiet. Gajeel glared at the remaining shadow gear team and then smile sarcastically.

"Well then. Why don't you go ask Levy yourselves? Oh wait. That's right. You can't. Why's that? Because THEY don't even know IF SHE WILL EVEN WAKE UP AGAIN!"

The entire guiled breathed in and swallowed. Gajeel had stood up by the end of his small rant. He was fuming.

 _How DARE they ask how she is!_

"She would have been fine if you hadn't pushed her that far! Worse still, you know that! And yet you still have the nerve to ask me HOW SHE IS!"

By this point Jet and Droy had shrunk back in their seats cowering away from him. Suddenly Gajeel feel dizzy, his head started pounding and a ringing started up in his ears, he slumped back down in his seat with his head on the table. The guild relaxed as they realised that a fight wasn't going to break out but were confused as to Gajeels sudden defeat. Gajeel felt his chest constrict, his breathing became uneven and in short breaths, he started to panic.

 _I can't breathe! Why can't I breathe!_

He stood up and stumbled backwards into someone.

"Oi, punk, watch-!"

Their sentence was cut short as Gajeel collapsed to the ground. One arm out stretched stopped him falling completely on the floor, whilst the other one clutched at his chest. His head was bowed to the floor and his hair had fallen across his face hiding it from onlookers. He snarled and his eyes scrunched shut as the pounding in his head got worse and started to hurt painfully. His mouth was open as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Shit! Oi punk, you okay?"

Someone grabbed him by the arm and hulled him to his feet. Unable to stand, he leaned heavily backward onto the person behind him.

"Hey! What do I look like to you? A bloody pillow? HEY?"

Someone clicked their fingers and waved their hand in front of his face. Weakly he turned his face towards them. It was Laxus and he didn't look too impressed but as soon as Gajeel tried to get his unfocused eyes to look at him properly, he went serious.

"Someone get Porlyusica. NOW! Don't you dare go to sleep on me punk, stay awake! You hear me?"

Gajeel shook his head as he tried to stay focused and not fall asleep. Laxus slapped his face.

"Hey! Punk!"

The whispering in the guild grew to loud chatter as they watched Laxus holding Gajeel up. Many expressed concern, others shock. Jet and Droy stood there dumb folded. Blood had started to run down his face from his nosy.

"Juvia has brought Porlyusica like Laxus asked of Juvia."

"You, boy. Bring him up to the infirmary." Porlyusica turned and walked toward the stairs.

"What am I? His babysitter?"

"Do you suggest I carry him?" she turn round to glare at him.

"Fine." He supported Gajeel as he followed Porlyusica. The muttering grew once again.

" _Will he be okay?"_

" _He was fine a minutes ago."_

" _What happened?"_

" _Did you see the blood?"_

Laxus put Gajeel on the bed like he was told to by Wendy but as he went to leave Porlyusica asked him to stay in case they needed his help, which he reluctantly agree to. Wendy then used her magic to check over Gajeel. She ran a hand through her hair when she was done.

"It's okay. He's going to be fine. He must have gotten really angry though. He's blood pressure is through the roof. Which would have caused the nose bleed and the headache also the ringing in his ears. His dizziness would be down to high blood pressure and exhaustion, which would also be the reason why he collapsed. His damages lungs would also have played a large factor in this, hence why he felt he couldn't breathe, but he should be okay."

"Juvia is glad that Gajeel is going to be okay."

"How come she's here?" Porlyusica asked annoyed.

"Juvia insisted on coming as Gajeel has been Juvia's longest friend." Juvia said.

"Good. He may need a friend that he's close to if she doesn't pull through…" Porlyusica said.

Just as if Levy had heard her, she started to convulse. Gajeel scrambled to get to his feet. He tried to get to Levy but Laxus and Juvia held him back.

"What's going on? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Gajeel shouted.

The bleeping of the machines speed up then changed to a single constant hum. As suddenly as the fit had started, it stopped but so did Levy's heart…

"What? No… NO! SHE CAN'T BE-"

"I'm s-sorry G-Gajeel… Levy's g-gone…" Wendy said through a sea of tears.

 **Okay. So if you didn't hate me before you're going to hate me now. Sorry guys. HOWEVER THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO COME SO IT'S NOT OVER YET. Tell me what you think.**

 **Also thank you to:**

 **Levy (guest)**

 **Who was the first one to review chapter 9. Your feedback was very positive and I loved your enthusiasm. Don't hate me just yet as I may have a card or two up my sleeve. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the story just yet ;) although I am surprised you didn't give up on me as it took so long for me to write a new chapter.**

 **As I said, this is NOT the last chapter and this story is still on going.**

 **How's Gajeel going to cope with the loss of Levy?**

 **Can he except that Levy is really gone?**

 **Is she really gone?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP SOON.**

 **GaLe4ever XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail. T.T**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **self-harm, suicide attempts and depression. If you do not like, do not read.**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_ **hopefully a better chapter. X**

A single constant hum filled the room as what Wendy said hit everyone.

"What? No… NO! SHE CAN'T BE-"

"I'm s-sorry G-Gajeel… Levy's g-gone…" Wendy said through a sea of tears.

Gajeel swallowed. His mouth was dry. He didn't believe it. He COULDN'T believe it.

"I promised her! I promised her that I would help her get stronger! She can't be… she can't have…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Juvia and Laxus had let go of Gajeel, he swayed on his feet resisting the urge to drop to his knees.

"Alright everyone clear out, give the man some space." Porlyusica said grimly.

Slowly everyone left the room except Laxus who stayed lent up against the wall with his arms crossed with a blank expression on his face. Gajeel finally mustered the energy to stumble forwards towards Levy's still form.

 _She is sleeping. She has to be sleeping. She can't be… she looks so peaceful…_

He looked over her with unbelieving eyes. They had taken her headband off when she had been brought in leaving her loose blue hair spread out on the pillow in little waves framing her face. The blue of her hair showed the paleness of her skin, not in a bad way but in a beautiful soft glow. Her eyes were shut and all her muscles were slack and there was a stillness as if time had stopped but it had only been a minute or so since she passed. Something inside Gajeel snapped and he grabbed her arms. The stillness and peaceful atmosphere evaporated as Gajeel started to shake Levy hysterically.

"Levy please you have to wake up! I promised to help you get stronger, how can I do that if you… if you're…" a broken sob escaped his mouth and he continued to shake her.

Laxus, who until now had stood motionless against the wall, shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to dealing with a comrade's death or someone as closed off as Gajeel to suddenly have an outburst and emotional break down. To say the least, dealing with emotions was definably outside of Laxus' comfort zone. He had no idea what to do but what he did know was that Gajeel's violent shaking of Levy's body was annoying him a lot, he found it very disrespectful especially since she had only just passed.

"Oi, punk. Can you cut that out?"

Gajeel didn't hear him and growled something unintelligible. In his grief he hadn't realised that his body had started to turn to metal as he continued to shake her. By this point Laxus was getting angry.

"OI! I was talking to you punk! I understand that your upset but shake'n her ain't gunna do nothin'."

Gajeel still didn't hear. Laxus scowled and the air around him started to crackle with his annoyance.

"You hearin' me?" Nothing. Laxus huffed and ground his teeth together. Pressure in the room began to gather and it started to get humid. The crackling also grew louder.

"I said. Cut! It! out!" Laxus shouted. Unintentionally letting loose a fierce bolt of lightning at Gajeel.

The bolt collided loudly with Gajeel and sent sparks everywhere. Gajeel yelled in surprise and shock as the electricity coursed through his body and sparks bounced around the room. One hit some of the machinery in the room and it exploded with a massive BOOM.

… … … … …

 **TIME LAPS:** **TWO MONTHS LATER.**

He stood in the middle of the forest lent up against a tree with his eyes closed, an iron nail was sticking out of his mouth and his head was bowed towards the floor. A headband kept his long, thick, black mane out of his face. The rustle of leaves could be heard as the soft breeze crept through the trees. He was stood on the outside of a clearing. Opening his eyes, he stared at the centre of it. This had been where he had found her the first time, it had been pouring with rain at the time but he remembered. It held such sad memories from the past, a reminder of levy and the turmoil in which she had struggled with for so long by herself. It had been a couple of months but it still felt like a smack in the face to him, he wished that he had noticed sooner that levy had been a war with herself, but he had been so busy trying to hide his emotions and protect her from other people. Even if he had found out sooner. How do you protect someone you love from themselves? He sighed.

Someone suddenly hurled themselves at him from the side. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed them. They tumbled further into the clearing. They both leapt to their feet with remarkable speed. Gajeel blocked a kick that was thrown at him and then returned the favour by throwing a punch which was parried. The exchange of blows went on for some time until his opponent let down their guard.

"Come on. You gotta keep your guard up, you're wide open on the right." He stated in a smug tone.

His challenger was a girl, she was starting to breathe heavily from the fighting, her hair was thrown over her face covering her eyes, she wasn't very tall but she was fast. The only part of her face visible to her opponent was her mouth which was slightly open. To prove a point he threw a kick at the small girl's right side. A moment too late he saw her mouth form a devilish grin as she dodged his attack and lunged forward. She kicked his remaining foot from underneath him and sent him sprawling on his back. He looked up at the sky blinking in surprise. She quickly straddled him and focused all her efforts on restraining his hands above his head which she didn't find too difficult in his current shock.

Breathlessly she said "Was that up to standard?"

He laughed. "Yes Squirt. That was very good."

She giggled at the use of the nickname. Before it would annoy her and make her paranoid but now she accepted it and found the nicknames he came up with amusing.

"Plan on getting off me any time soon?" he asked with a studded eyebrow raised.

"oh! Uhhh!" her face started to turn red with the suddenly realisation of the position that they were in.

Taking advantage of her shock and embarrassment, making sure that he didn't put too much weight on her, he flipped them so that she was now underneath him.

Grinning he lent forward. "Remember not to let your guard down," he whispered in her ear. She shivered in response, her face going more red than before. "Geehee!" he laughed at her getting all flustered. Standing up, he offered her his hand with she took. "I think that that's enough for one day, don't you?" he said still grinning.

She just nodded in response, still too embarrassed to speak. Quietly she went to collect her things and at the same time trying to hide the blush that was still on her face. He watched her go and then turned to face the middle of the clearing again. Yes, this place had bad memories of the past but they had chosen here to train because for them it was an unspoken symbol of moving on from the past, of growing stronger mentally and physically and a symbol of how much they mean to one another. He felt a tug on his arm and saw levy's cheerful face staring up at him.

"Shall we go?" she asked him still beaming.

He nodded. Never will Gajeel, for the rest of his life, be able to describe the warmth and joy that this small girl gave him. How did one small girl become to mean so much to him? He knew that he him-self would never be able to work it out. She had come so far in the last few weeks, she had literally come back from the dead. If Laxus hadn't have gotten angry with him that day, he knew that levy wouldn't be here with him now. Because Laxus had electrocuted Gajeel when he was in his dragon slayer form, the current had surged through Gajeel and hit levy as well, and for some reason which he couldn't phantom it has sort of jumpstarted levy's body again. But he wasn't complaining, he would forever be grateful to Laxus even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

He took the chance to look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking straight ahead with the genuine smile on her face. Her blue hair stood out in this forest of green and was bobbing up and down in the light breeze. If others were watching, they would have thought that she stood out brighter than anything else in the forest in her orange clothes, but to Gajeel she stood brighter than anything else in the world and in his opinion no one could hold a candle to her. She was smart and beautiful, kind and caring, forgiving and loving, she cherished everything and above everything else she was selfless. Obviously, he wouldn't say that to anyone else or they might think that he had gone mad or was unwell, but he told levy constantly behind closed doors. Yes. Levy definitely had come so far in such a short time and he was proud of her. She was faster, stronger and more confident in her ability's as a Fairytail mage. They still had far to go but he didn't doubt that they would get there eventually.

Levy no longer lived at fairy hills either, she had started staying with Gajeel after she was well enough to be moved from the infirmary, even after she was able to look after herself again levy had continued to stay with Gajeel and Pantherlily. Eventually all her stuff had ended up at theirs and she stopped paying her rent and was unofficially moved in. Jet and Droy sometimes came to visit her there when they were feeling brave enough to face Gajeel, she was still a member of the Fairytail guild and happily so. When she thinks back to it she wouldn't be able to say why she even thought about leaving the guild, they were family after all even if they weren't blood. She still felt down sometimes but everyone was there to help her especially Gajeel.

As Fairytail came into view Gajeel dangled his arm over her shoulders which was sort of difficult considering the Hight difference. Levy started to blush again.

"Ga-Gajeel! There are people! They are starting to look!" she squealed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"So? Let 'em look. That way they know your mine." He growled darkly.

Unable to stop herself, she started laughing. Gajeel was confused but couldn't help grinning. They walked into the guild and everything was how it should be. She was happier than she had ever felt, surrounded by her family and friends and held by the person she cherished and loved most in the world. Gajeel Redfox.

The end!

 **Okay so I'm so so so so so sorry. And I know you probably don't believe me at this point because I've been so behind on everything and then my laptop broke and I couldn't afford another one and when I could I couldn't load Microsoft office onto it etc etc, and I've been going through some stuff as well. But thank you to everyone who has followed me, this story and reviewed. This was the last chapter so sorry it took so long for me to start writing again. I literally wrote this last chapter today and I'm uploading it straight away.**

 **You have no idea how happy it has made me to be able to write this and have you enjoy it. You guys have motivated me so much even when I didn't even feel like getting out of bed let alone leave the house. Thank you so much for your unwavering support, I am internally grateful.**

 **If you would like me to write another story please feel free to message me or leave a review, if I've watched, read or know anything about it then I'll be happy to write one for you guys if you still want me to if you're interested in my writing. I'll consider any ideas/story lines that you guys put forward.**

 **Also, I'm going to be changing my pen name to Amethyst Wolf from now on and I'm also in the process of writing a real book (wish me luck).**

 **Once again thank you guys so much for your support. Looking forward to writing something else for you if you want it.**

 **Thank you. Amethyst Wolf. xxx**


	12. New fanfic ideas?

_**ideas for a new fanfic?**_

I've had some requests for a tmnt Raphael/ suicidal reader would you guys like to see that? Or perhaps there is a different fanfiction that you guys would like to see? Send me any ideas that you guys might want me to write about x

Amethyst wolf x


End file.
